Halloween Kills
Halloween Kills is a forthcoming film in the Halloween franchise. Announced on July 19, 2019, by John Carpenter, Halloween Kills is followed by Halloween Ends. The film continues the story of Michael Myers and Laurie Strode. - John Carpenter's Twitter The film will be released on October 16, 2020 Cast * Jamie Lee Curtis as Laurie Strode * James Jude Courtney and Nick Castle as Michael Myers * Andi Matichak as Allyson Nelson * Judy Greer as Karen Nelson * Kyle Richards as Lindsey Wallace * Anthony Michael Hall as Tommy Doyle * Dylan Arnold as Cameron Elam * Robert Longstreet as Lonnie Elam * Nancy Stephens as Marion Chambers * Charles Cyphers as Leigh Brackett Premise 40 years ago, Michael Myers (Nick Castle) murdered three teenagers on a Halloween night in 1978 40 years later, Michael (James Jude Courtney and Nick Castle) returned and began a storm of horror in Haddonfield Exactly two years after the events of the previous film, Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis), now trying to have a new life with her daughter Karen (Judy Greer) and her granddaughter Allyson (Andi Matichak), returns home to Haddonfield. Unfortunately, on a Halloween night, Laurie's appearance also brings about the return of Michael Myers, putting Laurie, Karen, and Allyson, along with Allyson's friends, and the whole town of Haddonfield in danger Production Pre-production In June 2018, McBride confirmed that he and Green had originally intended to pitch two films that would be shot back-to-back, and then decided against it, waiting to see the reaction to the first film stating that: "We were going to shoot two of them back-to-back. Then we were like, 'Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. This could come out, and everyone could hate us, and we'd never work again. So, let's not have to sit around for a year while we wait for another movie to come out that we know people aren't going to like.' So, we were like, 'Let's learn from this, and see what works, and what doesn't.' But we definitely have an idea of where we would go with this branch of the story and hopefully we get a chance to do it."Halloween co-screenwriter Danny McBride almost pitched making back-to-back sequels - EW In September 2018, producer Jason Blum said that "we will do a sequel if the movie performs". By October 2018, after the film's opening weekend, McBride confirmed that early development on a sequel had begun.Danny McBride On Inevitable ‘Halloween’ Sequel & Why Michael Myers Scared Up So Much Gross 40 Years Later - Deadline In February 2019, Collider exclusively confirmed Scott Teems was in talks as the screenwriter, having collaborated with Blumhouse Productions on several projects in development. Teems had also written a story treatment for the film prior to the negotiations. Blum, Akkad and Block will return as producers, while Curtis, Greer and Matichak are expected to reprise their roles. Exclusive: ‘Halloween’ Sequel to Be Written by ‘Firestarter’ Scribe Scott Teems - Collider In June 2019, it was reported that a sequel will begin filming in September 2019, with Green returning to write the script and direct and Curtis, Greer, and Matichak reprising their roles from the 2018 film. In July 2019, the titles and release dates of two sequels were announced: Halloween Kills, set to be released on October 16, 2020, and Halloween Ends, set to be released on October 15, 2021. Green will direct both films and co-write the scripts with McBride, and Curtis will reprise her role in both films. Teems was confirmed as a co-writer for Halloween Kills, while Paul Brad Logan and Chris Bernier were announced to co-write Halloween Ends. New ‘Halloween’ Movies Set for 2020 & 2021 - Variety Casting for extras were announced in late August, 2019. ‘Halloween Kills’ casting Wilmington-area extras, triplets, ventriloquists - Star News Online Casting company seeks extras, triplets, ventriloquist for movie filming in Wilmington - WECT 6 News Casting On July 26, 2019, it was confirmed that Nick Castle will return for both sequels for some scenes as Michael Myers with James Jude Courtney again playing Myers for the majority of the films. Exclusive: ‘Halloween 2’ Gearing Up for Fall Shoot, 2020 Release; Jamie Lee Curtis to Return - Collider On August 26, 2019, it was announced that Anthony Michael Hall would join the cast as Tommy Doyle, a character originally portrayed by Brian Andrews in the first Halloween film. ‘Halloween Kills’: Anthony Michael Hall Joins Horror Sequel (EXCLUSIVE) - Variety At some point, it was reported that Paul Rudd, was approached to reprise his role, but declined due to his commitments to the Ghostbusters film also coming out in 2020. Rumor: Tommy Doyle Making His Return in ‘Halloween Kills’!? - Bloodydisgusting On August 30, 2019, it was announced that Kyle Richards would reprise her role as Lindsey Wallace from the original film. Kyle Richards Returning as Lindsey Wallace for ‘Halloween Kills’ - Variety Kyle Richards Opens Up About Making Her Return to the 'Halloween' Franchise (Exclusive) - ET On September 5, 2019, it was reported that Robert Longstreet would play a character named Lonnie Elam.Robert Longstreet Will Play Returning Character Lonnie Elam in ‘Halloween Kills’ Exclusive - Bloodydisgusting On September 27, 2019, Nancy Stephens, who portrayed Nurse Marion Chambers in the original film and its sequels Halloween II and Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, was cast to reprise her role. Jibrail Nantambu is set to reprise his role as Julian from the previous film; while Victoria Paige Watkins and Brian F. Durkin joined the cast.Halloween Kills casts another original franchise character - Looper Filming In July 2019, a spokesperson for Blumhouse Productions confirmed that Halloween Kills and its sequel Halloween Ends will commence production and filming in Wilmington, North Carolina at the same time. Upcoming ‘Halloween’ horror movie sequels set to film in Wilmington - WECT 6 News The movie commenced filming September 9, 2019. 'Halloween' sequels to film with Jamie Lee Curtis in Wilmington - ABC 11 Eyewitness News Blumhouse - Twitter According to a film permit obtained from the city, there will be a news reporter scene giving updates on the events of the 2018 film. Filming in Wilmington on September 20 to 21 involved a car wreck scene. Simulated gunfire planned for ‘Halloween Kills’ scenes filming in Wilmington- WECT 6 News Additional filmography will include simulated gunfire occurring on September 27, September 30, and October 1.‘Halloween Kills’ crew to film car wreck scene on Fifth Ave.- WECT 6 News On November 1, 2019 Jamie Lee Curtis unveiled through her personal Twitter account a First look at the mayhem David has created for this film. - Jamie Lee Curtis' Twitter On November 2, 2019, filming wrapped. Promotional Videos & Trailers Halloween Announcement HALLOWEEN KILLS Official Trailer TEASER (2020) Jamie Lee Curtis, Michael Myers Movie HD External Links *''Halloween Kills'' on Wikipedia * References Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Articles that need a picture